


I'm A Monster, That's True (But I Really Wish I Wasn't)

by Melomatsu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Eh this works hehe, FEAR ME FOR I AM A DREAM APOLOGIST, Gen, How Do I Tag, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A TAG, I HAVE ADDED IT NOW, No beta reader, Oh, Screeching our hearts out, We die like Enderman, ehhh i dont wanna tag the ines who talks, i guess??, i knew i was missing something, just not everyone talks, since this is dream centric, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melomatsu/pseuds/Melomatsu
Summary: TW - not descriptive, but there is d-eath and repeating words. If there are more to be put as warning please do tell, I might miss a few------Four (4) times Dream has been called a monster, and One (1) time he called himself one
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	I'm A Monster, That's True (But I Really Wish I Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ 1 time he just wants to be call human before he goes,

Dream was never human. That he knew.

With eyes like his. Fangs so sharp, hands shape lile claws,

He knew, oh he knew.

Doesn't mean he likes being called one.  
\--------  
1)

He was born in a village. Hidden away from civilization,

His parents were special. So he was too,  
He didn't mind the words they called his family. They were together and that's enough. If calling them a monster will let them be, then he was happy...

Until it he wasn't,

His mother had talked about running away, how this village will not accept them, (even though they built their house here first, they've been here longer yet they were being ushered out. Out of the place they called home)

They were ready. They had everything planned. They were going to leave at nightfall, when everyone is asleep, and then they will leave,

They were ambushed and he was the only one who survived.  
\-----  
2) 

Days goes by and he grows. He doesn't want to but he grows,

He wished his parents were here to see him.

He comes out from the little hut he built. It has a lot of holes, you can tell someone who knew nothing about bulding built this, but it's sturdy and it reminds him of home. Home, what he had back then,

He looks into the water near his hut and sees scales starts to grow on his face, it reminded him of his mother. Who had scales decorating her face, shoulders and her arms. They were beautiful, like a gem that his father had td him once, but he can't remember the name off,

He wonders if his scales were like those gems,

He wasn't able to wonder further, as shouts were heard behind him,

Ah....

Not again....  
\------  
3) 

He meets a village ome day as he ran.

He pulled up the hoodie he manage to snatch. It was a green and bright, but it hid his scales and eyes so well, he loved it so,

He was staring at a mask. It was blank.. yet it seems to call for him. He wants it..

"Do you have money young man?"

He stares up and the voice, eyes stares to water, how does he say he doesn't know what money is. He just wants the mask

"Here"

He looks at the mask being handed to him

"A monster like you needs something to cover his face with"

This is the first time he's glad to be called a monster, he hope it stays that way  
\-----  
3) 

It doesn't.

"You're a monster"

Knuckles turned white

"I can't believe we were friends... you really just care about power huh?"

What should he say? Anything he say they won't believe. What should he do? Please they were the ones who stayed so long, please

"Look at that, he doesn't have anything to say back... Come on we should just leave"

He hates them. He hates them.

Hatesthemhatesthemhatesthemhatesthemhatesthemhatesthem

But really he doesn't,

He hates himself  
\-------  
4)

"You're a monster"

Ah

There's the word

When has it come to the point he just wants people to call him that. 

A monster.

He wonders how far he has gone and can he come back 

Come back to the man he was. The human that---

Ah, was he ever human from the start?

"Okay"

It wa sthe first time he responded to the calls. He wants it to be the last,  
\-------  
1)

There he lays, in his cell,

Alone,

Like they all wanted,

They've caged the monster and---

Ah,

Tears fall from those sweet, sweet ender eyes his mother loved oh so dearly,

"I'm a monster...."

\----------  
\+ 1

"Call me human"

"...what?"

He turns around. Face bare for all --- he shattered his mask, threw it away when Tommy told him to empty everything. He doesn't need it anymore. It was use to hide but what does he have to hide anymore, he's a monster afterall --- everyone was there, clad in netherite armor,

They really think he can do something? When he's chained and can barely move? When the slight tug of his chain can take him down?

But can he blamed them? He was a monster after all,

"Why would we?"

He sees the sneer on Quackity's face.

"You're a monster Dream"

He smiles, he's glad he asked to come onto the obsidian grid. He's glad they never took it down neither did they fill in the crater

This will be fast,

"Well then, that's good"

He can feels the shock on their faces, feels the loose held the warden has on his chains,

He pulls hard and,

And he falls

**Author's Note:**

> //cries in all i wanted was to draw but brain says no❤️
> 
> Yes im in the dreamsmp fandom. Am i not continuing the ina11 story? No im just,,, god im in a block and i have this please just take it i dunno what else to do //screams


End file.
